Uma Interferência Benéfica
by Goldfield
Summary: Hiro. Um homem com a missão de ser herói. Mas ele descobrirá que nunca esteve ou estará sozinho ao viajar no tempo... CONTÉM SPOILERS DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA.


**Uma Interferência Benéfica**

_Fanfic participante do "__FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"_

_Tema__: Interferência_

Ele lentamente relaxou a cabeça, deixando de se concentrar. A última visão que tivera antes de fechar os olhos para se tele-transportar havia sido o escritório em Tóquio repleto de cubículos onde costumava trabalhar, local em que deixara seguro Ando, após tê-lo salvado por pouco da morte, para então seguir sozinho na etapa final de sua missão. Mas, ao voltar a enxergar, a paisagem que Hiro encontrou era bem diferente da presente em Nova York, seu destino: viu-se solitário no meio de um grande e infindável deserto, suas imensas dunas se estendendo para além do horizonte. O céu era azul com algumas nuvens, e um leve vento atingia o rosto frustrado do japonês.

Não conseguia acreditar! Tinha de ter voltado rapidamente para a América com o objetivo de matar Sylar e deter a bomba, segundo o que fora previsto na história em quadrinhos de Isaac Mendez. Ao invés disso, transporta-se até o meio do nada, um mar de areia que provavelmente fazia parte do Saara ou algum outro grande deserto do mundo, porém sem dúvida nenhuma bem longe de Nova York. Pior: nem sabia se ainda se encontrava no presente. Podia ter avançado ou recuado algumas semanas no tempo, senão meses ou até anos. Com um aperto no coração, Hiro concluiu que ainda não conseguia controlar seu fantástico poder, e mais uma vez este o havia pregado uma peça, assim como quando ele tentara salvar a pobre Charlie...

Irritado, o jovem passou a chutar a areia, praguejando na língua nipônica devido à sua aparente má sorte. Ele falhara uma vez mais, e por conta disso a bomba explodiria, resultando no terrível futuro que ele visitara junto com Ando. Tinha de haver uma maneira de retornar a tempo para Nova York! Ainda esperneando, pensou em tentar se concentrar para deixar aquele deserto, quando uma repentina voz masculina o chamou pelo nome:

--- Hiro Nakamura?

O rapaz de óculos se voltou. Surpreso, fitou aquele que o interpelava: era um homem de cabelos revoltos, trajes sujos e mal-cuidados semelhantes aos de um mendigo. Apesar da má aparência, seu semblante transparecia coragem e honra incomuns. Carregava uma espada assim como Hiro, guardada numa bainha às suas costas. Quando ele retirou a arma, o jovem pôde ver que era diferente da sua: assemelhava-se às utilizadas pelos cavaleiros ocidentais da Idade Média, e sua lâmina emitia um brilho intenso e estonteante. Cogitando que havia maior possibilidade daquele desconhecido o compreender em inglês do que em sua língua nativa, o japonês disse com carregado sotaque:

--- Esse ser meu nome! Como o conhece?

--- Finalmente nos encontramos... – murmurou o estranho também em inglês, espada brandida em posição de ataque. – Acho que esta será uma grande luta!

--- Luta? Não poder lutar agora, homem do deserto! Eu precisar voltar a Nova York e derrotar "bilão"!

Ignorando o apelo do adversário, o indivíduo avançou, saltando na direção dele enquanto girava a lâmina no ar. Hiro pulou para sua direita e conseguiu se esquivar, mas escorregou na areia e rolou duna abaixo. Recuperando-se, ficou novamente de pé, segurando a espada na iminência de uma nova investida contra si. O oponente, que aparentemente também conseguia se tele-transportar, apareceu do nada atrás de Nakamura, e se ele não o tivesse percebido a tempo, se virado e recuado alguns passos, teria sido partido em dois pela espada inimiga.

--- Por que lutar comigo? – gritou Hiro, atônito.

Como antes, não houve resposta, e o homem de trajes sujos tornou a tentar golpeá-lo usando a arma. O rapaz defendeu-se num movimento rápido, fruto do treinamento intensivo que tivera horas antes com o pai. As duas lâminas se chocaram repetidas vezes, uma bloqueando a outra. Ambos guerreiros eram certamente habilidosos. Por um momento, o oponente tentou forçar sua espada contra Hiro, mas este novamente ergueu a própria para evitar e, enquanto um impelia sua lâmina contra o outro, imóveis, observaram-se fixamente nos globos oculares, seus olhos quase projetando faíscas de tanta determinação, assim como as espadas. Súbito, o inimigo vacilou. Tomando vantagem disso, Nakamura derrubou-o numa rasteira e encostou a ponta afiada da arma no pescoço do desafiante caído e vencido.

--- Não querer machucar você, mas eu precisar me concentrar para ir até Nova York! – falou o fã de quadrinhos.

--- Asdrúbal não o incomodará mais, senhor Nakamura... – afirmou uma outra pessoa, falando em japonês.

Hiro mais uma vez se voltou. Fitou um velho de cabelos brancos e barba longa, usando vestes semelhantes ao do guerreiro que derrotara. Segurava um cajado e admirava o triunfante com expressão amistosa. Confuso, o nipônico perguntou, mais confortável por falar em sua língua natural:

--- Quem são vocês? O que é isto?

--- Seu poder é mesmo incrível, Hiro, e por isso tínhamos que fazer esta breve interferência – explicou o idoso. – Precisávamos saber se é realmente digno dele!

--- Vocês também se tele-transportam? São como as pessoas que encontrei na minha jornada que também são especiais?

--- Sim, nós também nos tele-transportamos e fazemos algumas coisinhas mais, mas funciona de um jeito um pouco diferente...

O jovem continuava sem entender. O velho caminhou até ele, e nisso Asdrúbal já se levantara e assistia calado às ações de seu mestre. Este, cara a cara com Hiro, começou a contar-lhe com voz serena:

--- Há milhões de anos, uma terrível guerra assolou o Universo. Um dos servos do Ser Supremo, criador de todas as coisas, rebelou-se contra seu mentor e arrastou boa parte dos seres existentes consigo. Para se defenderem, as forças do bem criaram uma entidade do proteção, capaz de controlar o fio-condutor universal...

--- O tempo? – o japonês ficava entusiasmado.

--- Sim. Assim nasceu a Irmandade do Tempo, capaz de manipular a quarta dimensão para manter a paz entre os mundos, assim como seu braço armado, os Cavaleiros do Tempo. Asdrúbal, este homem que o enfrentou, é membro dessa unidade militar. A luta que travaram nada mais foi do que um teste.

--- Cavaleiros do Tempo? – indagou Hiro, eufórico. – Assim como os Cavaleiros Jedi?

Animado, Nakamura começou a cortar o ar usando a espada como se combatesse adversários invisíveis, emitindo sons com a boca semelhantes aos provocados pelos sabres de luz na famosa franquia de George Lucas. Mas parou de súbito, assimilando tudo aquilo em sua mente tão imaginativa. Fazia pleno sentido. Se aquela Irmandade controlava mesmo o tempo, então era seu dever "fiscalizar" quem viajasse através dele. E como Hiro desenvolvera a habilidade de distorcer o espaço-tempo, ele provavelmente era o primeiro ser humano a receber a visita daquelas criaturas superiores, as quais tão agilmente haviam interferido em seu tele-transporte. Demonstraram assim terem poder muito maior que o seu, e talvez um dia o rapaz se igualasse a elas...

--- Normalmente, não permitimos que as pessoas comuns se desloquem na quarta dimensão, pois é um segredo que somente a nós pertence, e sua difusão ocasionaria o caos – revelou o idoso, pousando uma das mãos no ombro esquerdo de Hiro. – Mas você é uma exceção. Seu coração está repleto de amor, compaixão e honra. Espelhando-se numa figura do passado que conheceu por meio das histórias contadas por seu pai, você tornou-se um dos homens mais nobres da Terra!

--- Takezo Kensei... – oscilou Nakamura, lembrando-se de seu ídolo.

--- Você está prestes a conhecer mais sobre ele do que imagina... – sorriu Asdrúbal.

--- Além disso, provou seu valor em combate ao vencer um próprio Cavaleiro do Tempo – continuou o velho, desenhando na areia com o cajado o mesmo símbolo presente na espada do oriental. – Você merece o direito de viajar através do tempo e do espaço, Hiro. E fará uso dele para salvar a população de Nova York!

--- Sylar... – murmurou o nipônico, passando os dedos pela lâmina de sua espada. – Eu preciso matá-lo...

--- Vá, e faça o que é preciso! Estamos contando com você, e observando-o em qualquer lugar que esteja! Agora é um membro-honorário dos Cavaleiros do Tempo!

Era incrível! Hiro simplesmente não acreditava que fosse verdade! Ele fora integrado aos protetores do Universo! De um mísero trabalhador de uma grande empresa japonesa sentado o dia todo dentro de um cubículo atendendo telefonemas, ele se tornara algo que até então conhecia apenas dos quadrinhos que lia e filmes que via. Ele era um herói!

---_ Yatta!_ – bradou, assim como quando se tele-transporta pela primeira vez para Nova York. – _Doumo Arigatou!_ A propósito, qual é o nome do senhor?

--- Chame-me de Cronos – o mestre respondeu num sorriso. – Agora vá, Hiro! Salve seus amigos e as pessoas inocentes daquela cidade! Tenho certeza de que voltaremos a nos encontrar no futuro! E uma última coisa: fique atento aos sinais no céu!

--- Sinais no céu... – repetiu Hiro, memorizando aquela recomendação. – _Arigatou!_ Agora já vou indo!

Cronos e Asdrúbal assentiram, e Nakamura, mais confiante do que nunca, cerrou os olhos para se concentrar como nas outras ocasiões. Seu pai estava certo. O poder não dependia da espada, mas do homem. Tele-transportou-se com sucesso e, voltando a ver, percebeu ter surgido numa metrópole sob o céu noturno. Nova York. Fitou um monumento vermelho. Kirby Plaza. Peter Petrelli e Sylar. As mãos do primeiro fumegavam, emitindo intensa luz. O vilão. Tinha de impedi-lo para salvar o mundo.

--- Sylar! – gritou Hiro.

O inimigo se virou, aparência sempre aterradora.

--- Você! – ele não parecia muito surpreso, mas sim incomodado.

Num ímpeto irrefreável, o valente japonês avançou berrando e, rápido e ágil, atravessou o tronco do oponente com a lâmina da espada. Sylar ficou imóvel, boca aberta. Mesmo com todas as habilidades que adquirira matando cruelmente suas vítimas, o psicopata não pudera evitar aquele ataque.

--- Consegui!

Após dizer isso, Hiro retirou a espada do corpo alheio. O aparente moribundo deu alguns passos cambaleando, sangue em seus lábios, para então cair sobre o chão de concreto. A missão de Nakamura estava cumprida. O mal fora detido. O herói prevalecera. E ele não teria conseguido sem a valiosa interferência da Irmandade do Tempo...

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

_Nota do autor__: Para saberem mais sobre a Irmandade do Tempo e suas ações, leiam minha trilogia de originais "Colombo-2035", disponível no site FictionPress._


End file.
